RuneScape: The Jacob And Flamer Story CHAPTER 16
by Scape Fan1
Summary: Chapters 16-17


CHAPTER 16

CHAPTER 16

AH, FLIPPIN HECK! Screamed Flamer who was slumped in a stretcher inside an ambulance. It's alright, it's alright said Danny who was sitting in with her. He took her hand. Everything's gonna be alright. Flamer started to cry. What if I lose the baby?? She sobbed. You won't! Protested Danny. Or even me finished Flamer. What if I lose myself?. Danny stared down at her feeling scared himself now.

Could we have your name please sir said the police officer who was in the food court with a very shocked Jacob. U-um, Jacob Lair. The police officer wrote something down on his notepad before squeezing it into his pocket. Come on he started, You're coming down the station with us. He grabbed Jacob's arm and started to pull him along. One thing, how come you speak English when you're a Spanish police officer? Asked Jacob as he was led to the police car. That's none of your business my good man, NOW GET IN THE CAR!. The Police officer slung Jacob in, slammed the door then got in himself and drove away, sirens blazing.

An hour later, Danny was sat in the waiting room of the hospital shaking with nerves. He stared around at the Spanish people sat down reading newspapers. He cocked his head to the right to find an elderly man just staring at him in amazement. Danny sighed and stood up and exited the hospital. He stood outside for a couple of minutes for some fresh air, even though it was quite hot. He sighed again before walking back in to find a nurse waiting for him. The Nurse started gibbering in Spanish. Feeling this was hopeless, Danny turned around to walk away but stopped when he heard an English voice call his name. He turned around to face another nurse. Mr Brannin? She muttered.

A couple of weeks had past, and Flamer was settling down to her shocking encounter with Jacob back in Spain. She had given birth to a boy and had named him Jay. So, started Danny as he sat down on the sofa next to Flamer who was cradling Jay in her arms. What? Asked Flamer. What made you think of the name Jay? Finished Danny. It weren't after Jacob was it?. God no! said Flamer before looking back down at Jay. Danny let out a small laugh and stroked Jay's little cheek with his finger. Aye, little man…he murmured. Flamer smiled at him. Danny looked back up at her. So…what about Jacob? He asked. Flamer looked up at him with a guilty expression on her face. Look…I don't wanna stop him from seeing "is child…but I just don't see a future with him. Danny gulped. You don't think he'll try to take him away from "ya do you?. That ain't gonna "appen said Flamer. "E ain't taking my baby from me…no way. Danny slid an arm around her shoulders. Listen, whatever happens, I will always be here looking out for you and Jay alright?. Flamer looked up at him. Thanks Dan, you've been so good to me. Danny smiled at her with appreciation.

Later that day Jacob was lapping the square thinking hard of how to apologise to Flamer. After a long time of thinking, he went around to Danny's to attempt to ease things with her.

After a knock, Danny opened up the door and was stunned to see Jacob. Jacob started Danny. U-um…how are you?. I need to speak to Flamer said Jacob rolling his eyes. Oh, well she ain't in I'm afraid muttered Danny. Jacob let out a laugh, don't think you can fool me mate, I am your brother after all. I know when you're lying. Psychic links aye?, he gave a smile of sarcasm before budging past him and into the house.

Danny slammed the door shut and grabbed Jacob's arm. I don't think that's a good idea do you? He said with warning eyes. She's my wife Dan, I "ave the right to talk to her Jacob replied back. Dan it's alright said Flamer walking into the hallway. Leave us alone for a bit yeah? She said giving him a nod. Danny suspiciously looked from Flamer to Jacob. Ring me if you need me, he said before turning around and exiting the house.

Jacob walked into the living room and went over to the pram where Jay lay. Aye mate…he muttered stroking his head. Flamer leaned on the doorframe with her arms folded gazing at Jacob. You'd be a good dad "ya know she muttered. Jacob turned around. I already am he said with a laugh. Nah I mean a proper dad, she finished. Jacob slowly smiled at her before turning back to the pram. He's a handsome little boy ain't he, he muttered with a smile. You can "old him if "ya want she said. Jacob stared at her for a couple of seconds then turned back to the pram and very gently lifted a sleeping Jay into his arms. Flamer sat herself down on the sofa. Jacob slowly walked over and sat next to her. Oh Flamer, I love him to bits, he muttered. Flamer could make out that he had a tear in his eye. She gulped and gently took hold of his arm. Yeah "e is…she muttered with a smile. "Ere, started Jacob, Let's give you back to mummy aye? He finished as he slowly and gently lowered Jay into Flamer's arms. Jacob smiled as he watched Jay turn a bit and put his arms around Flamer's neck, cuddling up to her. Flamer kissed him on the head. Flamer…said Jacob. I was thinking…now that our little boy is born…we could start again, all three of us. As a family. Flamer looked at him with an unsure look on her face. She looked down at Jay then looked back up at Jacob. Okay…she muttered. Do you mean it? Jacob asked as his heart leapt. Flamer shovelled up closer to him. I still love "ya Jacob. And I really do want us to start again. Jacob blinked back a tear before the pair locked lips full of happiness.

CHAPTER 17

The next few weeks went with a swing with Jacob and Flamer's fresh start, and when it came to telling Danny even he seemed happy for them both. Things started to break down yet again when Flamer caught Jacob having a flirting session with a woman in the pub. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLAYING AT! Shriked Flamer. FLAMER, I WAS ONLY MESSING ABOUT, I HAD A BIT TO DRINK! Jacob shouted back. Oh yeah, and if I "aden't have come you'd "ave been half way to the bedroom by now said Flamer with disgust. You make me sick. She turned around and headed for the door of the bedroom. OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT GO ON WALK AWAY! Jacob shouted after her.

Half an hour later, Jacob entered the living room of their newly refurbished flat to find Flamer slipping a little tiny coat onto Jay. Going somewhere? He asked. Flamer slipped Jay's little snow hat onto him before standing up and turning to look at Jacob. Out, she replied. Where? Asked Jacob with a focused look. That ain't none of your business Jacob, said Flamer before turning back around and picking up Jay. She began to walk towards the door but Jacob blocked her way. Watcha doing? She asked confused. You better be back in an hour said Jacob with warning eyes. Or someone is gonna get "urt. Flamer looked at him and gulped before slipping past him and out of the house.

On her way back, Flamer bumped into Yi. FLAMER!, HIIIII she shrieked running up to her. How's my little godson aye? She said stroking Jay's head. Er…yeah he's fine said Flamer managing a smile. What's wrong? Asked Yi looking up at her. What?, nothing. Come on Flame…what's going on? She asked folding her arms. Flamer stood silent stroking Jay's head and staring at the ground. Is it Jacob? Yi asked with wide eyes. Is "e knocking you about again?, coz if "e is I'll start knocking him about!. Look Yi please don't say nothing said Flamer. Why? Asked Yi. Please just don't alright? Replied Flamer before resuming walking past her and back to the flat.

The next morning, Jacob had Jay on his lap and flashing a fluffy toy at him. Like that do you? He muttered, yes you do, yes you do. He smiled and kissed him on the head and for the first time, Jay managed his arms around his neck. Jacob rested his head on Jay's with his eyes closed enjoying the valuable moment. After a couple of minutes, Flamer walked in and came to a halt. Jacob opened his eyes and looked up at her. Alright darling? He asked. Yeah…fine she replied rubbing her head. You seen me slippers? She asked looking around. Um, yeah they're over by the door. Oh yeah she said as she headed over to the back door and slipped her barefeet into them. "Aving a nice time are ya? She asked before looking down at Jay and giving him a smile. Yeah we are he replied. Ain't we matey? He said looking down at Jay. Flamer gave an unsure smile before walking out of the room.

Later on, Flamer was in the pub with Danny and Patrick. I don't know really ya know Dan, I "ave no idea weather I'm getting somewhere with Jacob or if I'm taking a step back with him said Flamer rubbing her head with stress. Christ almighty Flamer, I really don't know why "ya bothered getting back with him in the first place said Danny taking a gulp of his drink. Ah, join the club why don't "ya replied Flamer with sarcasm. Just gonna pop to the Gents said Patrick before standing up and slipping away. Danny looked around and leaned towards Flamer. So…have you told Jacob yet? He asked with a whisper. Told him what? Flamer replied back. T-that the baby might not be his but mine he said with a gulp.

…**MORE TO COME…**


End file.
